A Knight of the Trident
by John Lander
Summary: The year is 400 AC, one hundred years has passed since the great turmoil that gripped Westeros and the Seven Kingdoms are forever changed. The Iron Throne no longer unites them. In the Kingdom of the Trident, a young man enters into the service of a respectable lord. Not only is he leaving his home behind but he's soon to enter the Game of Thrones…
1. Chapter 1

**A Redfish**

Sitting with his back to the Heart tree a young man looked around. He smelt the wildflowers linger in the air, it pleased him. He heard the streams babble. Nesting birds occasionally landed on the tree above, as a child, he thought they had come to greet him. He thought how beautiful it was and fortunate he had been. Others in his position were either disowned or banished entirely. Luckily, his father still loved him. The young man sat there, he contemplated his future and what opportunities would await him. While deep in thought a shadow blocked his light. The young man looked up with steaming blue eyes and saw a short, fat, bowlegged and has red hair. Bushy and wild as it was.

'Lord Piper' the young man spoke softly.

'Lord Rivers' replied the Lord.

The young man took a deep breath before pulling himself up. Straightening his tunic he paused. The young man seemed worried about something. Lord Piper could sense his inner turmoil with but a single glance.

'Is it time?' the young man asked with concern.

Lord Piper remained silent. Holding his arm outward the Lord simply showed the way to the great hall. Lord Rivers knew the way, many a time had he taken the route. As he strolled through the garden Lord Piper walked beside him. For a man of advanced age, Lord Piper managed to keep in step with the young man beside him.

'How are matters of the realm?' Lord Rivers inquired casually, 'Is there anything that might captivate my interest?'

The elder gentleman scoffed, 'Should the ruling of the realm and of our king interest you?'

'My father's decisions spark interest at court and like a fire, gossip spreads rapidly. If you will not share with me, I will likely hear it at a later date'

'As Hand of the King, I do not easily let such matters pass my lips with ease. A reason your father chose me to ease his reign,'

'…it would be interesting to learn what my father wishes to do next and I thought to ask…'

Lord Piper stopped in his tracks. He reached for the young man and turned him about so he could look this ward in his eyes. Lord Rivers had never seen the Hand so forceful. Lord Piper pressed his finger into the young man's chest, 'Do not test my patients Jayden. There are matters only the king and his small council may know. Do you understand?'

The young man nodded. Once this was understood the two continued onwards to the Great Hall. Reaching the far end of the garden the two approached the entrance to a corridor, Lord Piper went first and Jayden second.

The interior of the castle corridors were modest. Red brickwork had brought a distinguished identity to the inner passages of the structure. One side of the wall had large windows that allowed beams of light to flood the corridors. Providing very effective illumination during the day. Hung along the wall opposite was a large colourful tapestry which took up a large amount of space. It depicted an epic story. Jayden knew it well because it was regarding one of his ancestors. It started by the entrance of the corridor, it showed a man with red hair held in a great fortress far to the west. After that, it showed the image of this man fleeing his captivity in the dead of night. On horseback, he rode, along the king's road straight into the Riverlands. Rallying the small folk and other River Lords, the next segment showed this armoured knight laying siege to Riverrun and after a successful battle, he slew the lord, along with his family, inside. A much larger segment showed this knight leading a huge army to a pair of joined towers; one side was the knight and his army. Marching under the flag of a grey fish on a field of red and blue stripes. On the other side, a collection of men, women and children were fleeing. Only to be captured by the knight's army.

'It's always been your favourite that has,' commented The hand, 'the rise of King Edmure. The favourite tale of many children of this great house'

Jayden averted his eyes from the grand tapestry, 'I'm not a child of this house and you know it'

'You may not have their name but you have their blood'

Jayden felt his stomach tighten in worry, he held and inkling of what his fate might be. Knowing he was a stain on his father's name was bad enough but being s royal bastard could be dangerous. With such knowledge some much try to use him as a political ploy. Either way, he was afraid what fate his father would set for him in the next few moments.

The two approached a pair of large wooden doors; either side stood a pair of guards. Both wore he colours of House Tully. When they saw Lord Piper, they both stood to attention and went to open the doors to the throne room. Stepping through the doorway, Jayden was in awe of the great hall and the magnificent splendour of it. The red bricks that composed the floor, walls and columns were immaculately kept. Between the columns draped down from a second balcony level were the banners of House Tully for all to see. At the far end of the hall was a throne carved from red brick, covered in red velvet and leaping fish forged from solid gold either side of the king's seat. Sat in the throne was a middle aged man. Like Jayden he had auburn hair and blue eyes. He had a fierce beard. He is of medium height and stocky build. Over his red shirt was a light blue doublet, matching his family Sigil perfectly. Resting atop his head rested an open circlet of hammered golden incised with the images of leaping fishes, surmounted by nine sapphires under each incise.

The throne room had been cleared of all courtiers. The only ones there were the members of the Royal Guard. A row of men wearing bright mail, flowing blue-and-red cloaks and their greathelms were adorned with a silver trout. All of them were armed with longswords and shields adorned with the Sigil of House Tully. Jayden tried to stop his hands from shaking, while terrified he had no intention of letting his father see the fear growing inside himself. Lord Piper stopped, allowing Jayden to approach the throne alone. He stood from a distance and watched with the other guards.

'Jayden' the king spoke with reserved emotion in his tone, 'Do you know why I have summoned you here?'

'I could not say your grace,'

The king stood up and held his hands behind his back, 'Yesterday was your sixteenth name day. I watched you in the courtyard as you spared with Ser Clatton and I saw something within you. You favour the Warrior. Septa Aurola has said so herself. What do you think of such a statement?'

Jayden paused to think. He wondered where this line of questioning would lead. He trusted his father and decided to reply, 'I would not object. I have found training and sparing most satisfying'

The king held out his open hand toward members of the Household guard. One of the guards beside the throne reached for an object hidden just out of sight. The guard lifted the object up and revealed it to be a heater-shaped shield. Upon it were three blood-red fish on a field of pink. The guard carried it toward Jayden and handed it to the young man with ease.

'You may not have my name but you have my blood,' the king stated, 'I have discussed your status with your half siblings and my advisors. I cannot legitimise you. However, I have a suitable substitute for you'

Jayden realised what was about to happen, he was going to be named. Granted his own House and hopefully a few leagues of land, Jayden's mind began to race. He pictured himself building a castle of his own and being made a Lord. The king cleared his throat, an attempt to capture the young man's attention. Jayden suddenly snapped back to reality. Much of his fears had dissipated and wanted to know what would happen next. The king was handed a blunt sword by the guardsman to his right.

'Kneel' he commanded Jayden.

Excited, Jayden tool the shield and went down on knee before the king.

The king touched the young man on the right shoulder with his sword, 'In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave'

While placing the sword on the other shoulder he continued, 'In the name of the Father I charge you to be just.

Then by finishing the ceremony he placed the tip of the sword on the back of Jayden's head, 'In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the name of the Maid I charge you to protect all women'

The king retracted his sword and allowed Jayden to stand up; he now bore the shield in his hands and a wide smile across his face.

'I, Edwyn Tully, second of my name. King of the Trident, Lord of Riverrun and Protector of the Realm, Here by name you Ser Jayden Redfish. Knight of the Trident,'

Jayden stood a little taller knowing he was no long a bastard. While he was proud, some part of him was disappointed. Being a royal bastard he expected to be given a castle or some land and even marrying a high-born lady. Curious about what would happen now he sought to ask, 'Your grace. I am truly grateful for this and I will swear undying loyalty to House Tully, what would you have me do now I am a sworn Knight of your House?'

The king smiled in amusement before crossing his arms, 'I have decided that a knight with a skilled swordarm is needed elsewhere. Lord Sulvan Rudge of Darry is seeking a knight to join his household; I have sent word that I will be sending a knight to his court. That knight is to be you my son'

'I am to be sent away?'

King Edwyn could see the sadness in Jayden's eyes. Anyone on there could see this but remained silent. Edwyn remained unchanged by the expression on Jayden's face, 'As a sworn knight you shall live in Darry and will have relative comfort for a knight in such a position. If you serve well then you could be granted a keep and some land of your own'

Jayden wished to stay in Riverrun and serve his father. Riverrun was all he had truly known; even so, he had no power to resist the decision of the king.

'I thank you for this opportunity your grace'

Edwyn simply nodded his head, 'Tomorrow you shall leave Riverrun for Darry. I will ensure Ser Clatton will accompany you on your journey'

'That being so your grace' Lord Piper intervened, 'I wish to discuss matters of the realm with you'

Edwyn agreed 'Why of course. Ser Jayden, you may leave'

Jayden bowed before the king before taking his leave of the great hall. He had much to do before he were to travel. Leaving the great hall Jayden was filled with mixed emotions, he was grateful to no longer be a bastard but felt unease toward the idea of leaving his home. A place he had grown up yet Riverrun was not officially his home. As he left the great hall via the doors he came through, Jayden departed it alone. As the large doors closed behind him he heard them bash against each other and how that noise echoed throughout the corridors. The noise itself did not cause him discomfort, alas, the silence that followed proved to be intolerable to the young man. This should be a time to celebrate. Instead, he felt he were to be cast aside. Banished like a lowly criminal. The only parting gift he had from his father was the Sigil of his new House. A landless knight being sent to serve some distant lord he knows little of. All of it seemed like a mixed blessing.

'Redfish' a voice uttered bluntly 'Redfish, A Redfish of the Trident. Sounds worthy of a Bard's song…'

Jayden turned, at the far end of the corridor stood a young man of a slender build, blue eyes and thick red-brown hair. He was slightly taller than Jayden; he wore a long lather grey coat with Horizontal stripes sewn on sides. A sturdy red belt was firmly around his waist and the buckle had the image of a leaping fish. He was a year or two older than Jayden. He confidently approached the young knight and patted him on the shoulder. He seemed more emotionally attached to the knight of House Redfish. Jayden knew him, Prince Brynden was a good friend of the former royal bastard and they knew each other. The prince embraced the knight with open arms and they met with a hug among half-brothers. The friendly hug was ended when Brynden pulled away and patted Jayden on the shoulder. He was excited to see his half-brother no longer bore the stain of illegitimacy and had a House of his own.

'Made a Knight and a Noble in a day' Brynden said with delight 'Father was indeed generous doing such a thing for you'

'Oh' Jayden replied 'It is such a noble thing indeed, yet, I am to be sent into the service of Lord Rudge. I leave tomorrow'

Prince Brynden's excitement turned into one of woe. Hearing second hand the news his childhood friend was to leave struck him deeply. His sadness dissipated and was quickly replaced with annoyance and anger.

'Outrageous!' Brynden exclaimed 'Not even speaking with us regarding this matter. I will speak with father one…'

Jayden stopped the prince's outrage by taking a firm grasp of the prince's hand, 'No. I do not wish for this to divide your family'

Brynden was surprised at Jayden's attitude in general, he seemed to be supressing his emotions and hiding his true feelings toward this issue. The prince knew his brother and every little thing he did well, Jayden could barely hide anything from him.

'Father did this in hopes to better your chances in the Trident. Maybe when I am king you will become a great commander, you could offer me your sword and become my Master-At-Arms or a member of my personal guard'

Jayden simply nodded 'We will have to see'

In that moment the young knight pulled away from the prince. Walking away from his closest friend Jayden wondered what the future held for him. Uncertain what would become of him, Jayden tried his hardest not to look back to his half-brother. Seeing Brynden would cause his emotional barrier to collapse, letting his true feelings surface and turn his calm demeanour to become one of a depressed maid. He knew better. After all, he knew crying about it would do little to change things. Now, he had to pack his belongings as he had a long journey to undertake the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting in the stables Jayden wondered where Ser Clatton and what was keeping him. There he was, fully dressed in steel armour with greaves and gorget over a layer of mail. All he needed now was a greathelm and he would truly be a knight. Pacing from one end of the stables to another, Jayden was making a clanking noise from his armour. Growing impatient of this situation the young knight was half tempted to seek out the sworn sword of House Tully. He had risen earlier than he should have just to ensure he would be ready to leave. As the Seven would deem it, the one leading him to Darry was late. Moments after wondering where this sworn knight was, the doors connecting to the rest of the keep opened. In walked a tall and athletic man with thick curly hair and a smile so large some might mistake it for a crescent moon. Polishing off his chest plate with an old rag, the experienced knight entered and was surprised to see Jayden standing at the other end of the stables ready to leave.

'Ser Jayden' Ser Clatton spoke with disbelief 'you are awake, fully dressed and appear ready to leave…'

Not impressed by the lateness of his guide Jayden had to ask 'Unless the Seven appeared before you in mortal form what could have kept you so long?'

The knight looked around to ensure they were both alone. Once he confirmed this, Clatton approached Jayden and handed him a small coin purse. Clatton handed it to Jayden by dropping it into his open hand, at which point the young knight felt five coins within it. Quickly opening the purse the young knight was startled to find five Golden Dragons. All coins bore the image of a dragon on both sides.

'A parting gift from Prince Brynden's Clatton noted 'I tried to convince him to give you something smaller yet he insisted. From your father however…'

Ser Clatton revealed he carried a longsword on his back hidden from sight, most likely an attempt to make it a surprise for his former squire. The sword itself was a Longsword. Forged from the finest steel and encrusted in the pommel was a large ruby. The precious gem was the same shade of colour as Jayden's Sigil. Both gifts were suitable and would provide more than enough comfort for him in his new life. Even with everything, Jayden still did not wish to leave behind Riverrun. No matter. It was too late to change anything.

'Now that you're prepared to leave Redfish maybe I should show you to your horse' Clatton commented.

Jayden was confused 'Are we not taking one of these stallions?'

Clatton shook his head. Leading the young man out of the stables via the main doors, the two knights entered the courtyard there just under the statue of King Edmure 'the crowned fish' was a brown Palfrey mare being held by a footman. Jayden was surprised to see this healthy horse ready and had a saddle placed upon it with another Palfrey with a grey coat beside it. Jayden approached the beast and ran his hand softly along its fine coat. Such a mount was reserved for knights and nobles. Of which he was the first and hopefully could become the second soon enough. Just as he was about to mount the beast, Ser Clatton stopped him and handed him the sword with the ruby encrusted pommel 'A knight is nothing without a sword'

Embarrassed at the fact he nearly forgot his sword, Jayden ceased in his attempt to mount the horse and focused on attaching the sword to his belt. While he did this, Ser Clatton went to his horse and with the help of a footman he managed to mount his horse. Once Jayden had attached the sword onto his belt, he proceeded to do the same but with the aid of a footman. Lifting one leg over, Jayden sat upon the saddle and firmly held the rains of the horse in his hands, ensuring he had control of the beast. He remembered his training and knew how to handle his mount if it were startled. A loud creaking noise came from the distance; the main gates of the castle were being opened by Tully guardsmen. Ser Clatton looked to Jayden. Ensuring the young knight was ready for his journey, waiting for Jayden to look back at him to ensure they were both ready. While he was ready to leave, the young knight wanted to look upon his childhood home, possibly for the last time. Turning his gaze up toward the triangular keep, Jayden could just make out a triangular stone balcony that was part of the King's private chambers. Standing upon it was someone, a young man, Prince Brynden. The distant prince raised his hand and waved toward his half-brother. Jayden could barely see his half sibling but it didn't bother him. This lifted his spirits; at least some close relation had come to see him off. Even if it were from a distance. Jayden raised his right hand and waved back to the price of the rivers. Ser Clatton briefly glanced at the keep and saw the distant figure. He engaged with the Redfish 'We should be setting off Redfish'

Jayden finally let go of his attachment to Riverrun. Shifting his focus back to the main gates, Jayden took the reins of his horse in both hands. Taking a few deep breaths he then spoke to Clatton 'lead the way Ser Clatton '

The elder knight spurred his horse and caused the beast to canter. Jayden quickly did the same and the two knights rode out through the main gates. The horses' hooves tapped against the wooden drawbridge as they strove across it. Reaching the other side Jayden decided not to turn back and look. He felt no need to cling to the past; instead, he focused on the possibilities of the future. He and Ser Clatton reached the other side of the drawbridge. Starting their journey on the Kingsroad the two knights ventured on at a sensible pace. The two knights rode side by side each other.

'What do you know of House Rudge?' Jayden inquired casually.

Ser Clatton thought to himself for a moment 'Their ancestor, Ser Laroy, was a Knight who assisted in the escape of Edmure Tully from Casterly Rock. Once Edmure was crowned king, he was named the new Lord of Darry and became Laroy Rudge. As a child he was found of Geese, so much so he chose one for his Sigil. I've seen their banners at tourneys, a white goose on a field of black with silver stars. Well respected for such a young House. Not to mention strong, they can muster a thousand men when needed'

'And Lord Rudge commands this force himself?'

'I believe he commands two-thirds. The rest is supplied by Ser Erryk Cartwright, the Knight of Cartwright Keep. A landed knight sworn to House Rudge'

'…with luck I could become another knight sworn to Lord Rudge'

The two knights strode along the road on horseback. Their journey would be long but with hope Jayden thought it would not be dull. Of all those at Riverrun, he enjoyed the company of Ser Clatton more than any other of the king's household. Clatton watched as Jayden rode his mount with such ease and confidence. Within his armour and riding such a noble beast, he truly felt a proper knight in appearance. With the new vigil on his shield, he pondered the notion of becoming a landed knight and forging his own House. Before he could do any of that, he would have to serve.


	3. Chapter 3

Along the kingsroad they went, their horses had slowed but still possessed the energy to continue their journey. Ser Clatton led while Jayden followed. The sun was slowly setting and light was retreating from the world.

Just there in the distance it stood, on the banks of the Green Fork. Darry castle was a fine thing to behold, yet Jayden thought it was not as grand as Riverrun. Neither was it as large. Hung from the walls, the banners of House Rudge were draped over the walls. Torch light made them visible. A white goose with wings stretched wide. Within the castle walls stood the plowman's keep with the roof of the great hall just poking above the walls.

'Behold, Darry' Ser Clatton spoke 'the home of your new lord Ser Redfish'

The journey had been long and Jayden had little energy to speak or comment. He simply tried to be impressed by what he saw, or at least not appear devoid of energy. Crossing a small bridge the two knights made their approach toward Darry castle. As their horses drew closer the footmen within the castle opened the main gates, entering the castle the two knights entered the courtyard. As day was turning to night very little seemed to be happening, either guard, were on duty or servants were turning in for the night. Leading their horses to the stables the knight were approached by a youngish man, Tall and gormless he was. Short black hair and wide blue eyes were features that could attract the attention of any who laid eyes upon the slim giant. Once the two knights had stalled their horses, they dismounted their animals while this oaf approached them.

'You must be the new sworn sword' the tall servant said to Ser Clatton.

His voice was filled with friendly overtones with just a hint of naivety at the core. Ser Clatton laughed at the sound of it. He nodded toward the younger knight beside him, 'This is Ser Jayden Redfish. A knight sent by the King of the Trident himself to serve House Rudge'

The slender oaf turned toward Ser Jayden. He bowed his head for a moment and then showed them both toward the main doors. Once their horses were led into the stables by the stable master, they followed the servant. Into the great hall they went, straight through the castle doors and taking a sharp turn to the right. From there they went through a smaller pair of doors and entered into the great hall. Inside the hall was much smaller. Nowhere near as large as Riverrun's. At the far end of the table under the only lighten lanterns was a long table sitting at the table were four people. Two men and two women. They sat eating their evening meal while servants stood waiting to fulfil the commands of their masters. Everyone around that table wore fine clothes and ate suckling boar.

Drawing closer to the table the tall servant announces their arrival.

'Lord Rudge' he said toward the head of the table 'The knight sent by the king has arrived'

Taking a mouthful of wine from his cup before putting it down, the potbellied Lord stood up and opened his arms wide. His black surcoat with white sleeves had silver stars sown into. Matching the banner of his house.

'Seven bless King Edwyn! He has sent us two strong knights, I half expected a timid noble freshly knighted. but not two knights...'

As he spoke the thick moustache under his nose would ruffle, some near sighted might mistake it for a kitten. Jayden tried hard not to show his amusement. Encase it offended the proud Lord. Ser Clatton showed the Lord and his family the Redfish.

'This Lord Rudge is Ser Jayden Redfish. The king has sent him to you in hopes he may serve your house'

Jayden did as expected. He stepped forward, bowed before Lord Rudge and addressed him directly.

'I. Jayden of House Redfish, first of my name. Knight of the Trident, swear my loyalty to House Rudge. May the Seven guide me'

Lord Rudge was impressed by this young Knight's manners. However, his age was a cause for concern. Looking him up and down, there was barely a scratch or a mark upon it. It was recently made, meaning he was green. What drew his attention was the sword Ser Jayden carried.

'Has that sword seen battle Ser Redfish?' Lord Rudge asked with interest.

Jayden placed his hand upon the sword's handle 'I know how to use it; I was trained by Ser Clatton'

Lord Rudge's expression was no longer so tense with scrutiny. It seemed that was suitable enough for him. He smiled as he turned toward his family.

'Ser Jayden. As Lord of Darry, I welcome you into our House. I will appoint you your duties tomorrow. For now, I will have the servants prepare your quarters. Neel will show you to them once they're ready. See Clatton. You are more than welcome to spend the night. The kingroad can be a dangerous road to travel at night'

'How could I refuse My Lord'

Lord Rudge turned to his servants 'bring some chairs and some more food for our guests. At once! Neel, get some rest my lad'

The tall servant bowed his head before walking away from the table and his master. The remaining servants scattered before quickly returning with two wooden chairs and two plates for the new arrivals. Ser Clatton was given a chair between Lord and Lady Rudge. Jayden was given a chair lower down the table. Given his age, he was expected to sit with the Lord's children. Jayden found himself sitting opposite a young man and a flowering young woman. The man appeared dashing, his short hair, strong chin and strong jaw line. The young woman had long flowing golden brown hair, her skin were fair and her eyes a dark blue. She looked at Jayden with great interest while the Lord's son continued to eat his food. One of the servants approached Jayden; he removed his shield and handed it to the servant 'Do you mind taking this to my quarters?'

The servant simply nodded and took the Shield from the young knight. Now more mobile Jayden was able to sit comfortably, without worrying if he knocks something over. Even if he wore a whole suit of armour he could at least enjoy the meal.

'I'm not familiar with House Redfish' spoke Lord Rudge's son 'what lands do they hold?'

Jayden turned his attention to the eldest Rudge child. Unsure what to say, he invited something 'We are a newly founded house. My father served as part of the King's guard. After I was knighted, I chose name Redfish as my grandfather was fond of fishing'

See Clatton just heard what Jayden said. He raises both eyebrows, surprised by what he had heard. The expression quickly vanished; he had no intention of letting Lord Rudge catching on to something.

'What were you knighted for?'

'During a royal hunt I...'

Ser Clatton interrupted 'Ser Jayden saved the king's life. During hunt a wild boar appeared, charged straight for him. Jayden threw a spear right at the beast and killed it instantly. King Edwyn was so impressed he knighted him then and there'

Everyone around the table was impressed by such a feat. Ser Clatton glanced at Jayden; this false story did much to protect his true bloodline. Lord Rudge's daughter fluttered her eye lids in an attempt to gain Jayden's full attention.

'Do you have a wife? Are you promised to some Lord's daughter?

A servant brought Ser Redfish a small plate. Upon it were slices of roast pork, roasted carrot and two soft boiled eggs. Jayden took one of the boiled eggs and bit into it. It proved very tasty and while crewing on it Jayden tried to formulate a response. Once he had swallowed the egg, brushed away anything that would be around his mouth his hand.

'I am promised to no one Lady Rudge'

'Alessa. Father would not let you marry a lowly knight' her brother interjected.

Jayden felt relieved; worried he would be rushed into a wedding with Lord Rudge's over-interested daughter. Luckily her brother had taken a role in stopping this kind of talk. At least for now. Taking his mind off of current events, Jayden continued to consume the food before him. All of it was fairly decent; while he was full he did not wish to appear rude. Eating two thirds of his plate appeared more than respectful toward his host.

'Tell me Ser Jayden' Lord Rudge called out from the head of the table 'have you ever seen battle before?'

Jayden quickly washes down his throat with a sip of wine '...I've been trained by Ser Clatton and am more than capable of defending myself'

'That's not what I asked Ser knight. Have you ever raised your sword in the name of our king or a lord you have served? Have you ever taken part in a bandit raid?'

Jayden turned to Lord Rudge 'if the time came I would be more than willing to march under the banner of House Rudge'

Lord Rudge laughed 'Even if you are green you have guts. No matter, you'll be a fine addition our Household Ser Jayden'


	4. Chapter 4

On the battlements, he stood watching the sunrise. The light from the sun touched the land below, bringing a new day for all. Jayden had developed a habit of rising early. One drilled into him by his former mentor. Today he was not in full armour; instead, he wore a brown doublet, black cotton trousers and a pair of sturdy boots. Resting on hand on the walls and the other on his sheathed sword, Jayden turned back to toward the courtyard. In the early hours there were few people around. Those who were awake consisted of guardsmen, servants and lesser members of the household. Jayden now counted himself among the ranks of the household. He hardly knew them but he did hope to meet all soon.

Down in the courtyard, he noticed Ser Clatton leading his horse from the stables, the young knight then bolted toward the nearest tower and dashed down the stairwell. He wanted to intercept the aged knight before he departed from Darry. Reaching the bottom he entered the courtyard and rushed toward the stables. Ser Clatton climbed up onto his mount and looked down to see Jayden racing toward him. Seeing his former squire charge toward him was such a sight. When he was close enough Jayden looked upon Ser Clatton with great displeasure.

'You sought to leave without parting words?' he assumed bitterly.

Clatton scoffed 'I have duties in Riverrun I must attend to. I apologise for the hasty departure but duties come first'

'Will I see you again?'

'The Seven would have to decide on that. Rest assured; I shall try to keep my eye on you Ser Redfish'

Ser Clatton readied his horse and this time Jayden stepped back. Keeping his former mentor from leaving would do little to impress his new master. The main gates slowly opened, pulling on the reins Ser Clatton set off. Trotting away on the horse, Jayden watched as the link to Riverrun and his former life slowly slipped away. Without as much as a goodbye between them. The gates then closed as gradually as they had opened. Jayden felt truly alone in this strange castle yet showed no discomfort. Now he had to assume his new role at Darry, whatever that would be. Turning around he intended to find Lord Rudge and assume his new position. Instead, he saw a stranger heading toward him. A youngish man, the same age as Jayden was approaching.

He was average in build and height, with straight hair and blond highlights in his hair. He wore a dark brown tunic, grey trousers and black boots. Over his tunic was a tabard depicting three silver helmets in a horizontal blue line on a field of red. On his belt was a longsword, not as grand as Jayden's but served him well when needed. Beside him was a young boy. No more than ten years of age. His cheeks were filled with baby fat still; his green eyes were almost like emeralds. His thick yet curly blonde hair could cause any maid to coo over this lad. Over his surcoat with silver buttons and around his neck a silver pendant, it depicted the right side of a dog's head. On his belt was a short sword as he wasn't strong enough to carry a longsword. His trousers somewhat rugged but well kept.

'You must be Ser Jayden?' guessed the tabard wearing man.

Jayden looked at both with suspicion but little concern.

'That I am'

The taller man placed his hand upon the shoulder of the young boy 'This is Kevin Westford, your Page. Lord Rudge hopes you will train him well and provide for him what he needs. He hopes you become a knight like yourself someday'

Jayden looked at Kevin and then back to the older man with him 'And might I ask who you are?'

The stranger laughed when he realised there had been no introduction 'I'm Jaxar Cartwright. Heir to the Cartwright Keep. I'm squired to Lord Rudge'

Jaxar then extended his hand. Jayden shook it and whatever distrust the two had quickly evaporated, Jayden had little reason to be suspicious. The young boy walked over to Jayden and bowed his head.

'Ser Jayden'

This wide-eyed lad looked up at the Redfish. Excited but not trying to lose control of his emotions. Jayden could see through this young lad as easily as a fisherman saw fish in a rill. Instead of chastising the boy, Jayden nodded back at him. He let the formality of the occasion remain in the presence of Lord Rudge's squire.

'Lord Rudge requires your presence Ser Jayden. At your earliest convenience, he requests you to meet him in the Great Hall' Jaxar blurted out.

He turned about and headed back toward the keep, leaving Jayden and Kevin in the courtyard to get to know each other. Looking back to the young boy who was now his page, Jayden wondered more about him.

'Tell me, from what House are you?' he asked while crossing his arms.

Kevin cleared his throat 'My name is Kevin Westford. Of House Westford'

'I'm not familiar with House Westford. What holdings do you have?'

'We were once landed knights in the Westerlands. We lost our lands and keep and to survive we became merchants'

'And how did you enter the service of Lord Rudge?'

'…my father trades with the people of Darry. He offered me to Lord Rudge, in hopes I would become a knight'

'If you serve me well and prove yourself dutiful, you could become my squire'

Jayden patted Kevin on his shoulder. Expressing acceptance but not breaching a formality between a knight and his Page. Jayden then glanced up toward the keep then back to Kevin.

'Once I have finished my business with Lord Rudge I will return. I want to test your swordhand, see how you can defend yourself'

Kevin seemed excited. Jayden turned away from the young boy and went straight toward the main doors of the keep. He had no intention of keeping Lord Rudge waiting. Entering through the doors, Jayden quickly darted through the keep and approached the doors to the Great Hall. Pushing through the pair of doors, Jayden found a small gathering of people around a long table. Unlike the night before, things seemed to be less jolly. At the head of the table sat Lord Rudge. To his right, a tall and lean man, His brown hair and he had fierce blue-grey eyes. He has a gaunt, chiselled face with high cheekbones. He wore chainmail beneath a tabard, displaying a silver eagle, displayed, on an indigo field. The vigil of House Mallister. To his left, a middle aged wisp of a man. He wore fine clothes and tried to comb his white hair over his bald patch. Standing beside Lord Rudge was his son and beside him was Jaxar. Lord Rudge looked toward the doorway and saw Ser Jayden.

'Ah' he sighed in relief 'Ser Jayden. I'm glad you're here. I have an important task for you'

The Lord nodded toward the man to his right 'This is Ser Damon Mallister. His brother is the Lord of Seagard. He serves as my Master-of-Arms'

Jayden and Damon looked at each other. The two then looked back to Sulvan Rudge, he ten stood up from his chair.

'Now we are all present' Sulvan continued 'I have an important matter that needs addressing. Recently, a band of outlaws have been operating on the fringes of my land. Half a league from Harroway, my scouts have reported they gathered in a small camp. I want to send a patrol, no more than ten men, to investigate this matter. Ser Damon. I want you to lead this patrol'

'Gladly my Lord'

Sulvan's son leaned in close to his father 'Should I not be leading this patrol?'

Lord Rudge scoffed 'Vernan. You are my heir; I will not risk you being captured. Ser Jayden will go with Ser Damon. As will Jaxar, Master Ashter and a few others. You may decide on who will join you Ser Damon'

Damon glanced toward Jayden 'Ready yourself Ser Redfish. Who knows what else we could encounter on our patrol'

Jayden nodded in agreement with just sliver of anxiety 'Very well…I shall prepare for the task ahead'

Lord Rudge stood up and turned to the left 'Master Colliff. Gather the servants; tell them to prepare a feast once he patrol has returned. I wish to celebrate once this is all resolved'

Ser Damon got up from his chair 'Excuse me my lord'

Lord Rudge dismissed his Master-at-Arms. Both he and Jayden walked toward the main doors of the hall. Both walked side by side. Once they had left the hall together they parted ways, Jayden had to return to his chambers and put on his armour.

'Strange' Ser Damon called out.

Jayden stopped and turned back toward the Master-at-Arms.

'What is?' he asked

Damon scratched his chin 'You seem familiar. Have we met before?'

Jayden began to worry 'Possibly, I lived at Riverrun for many years. My father was part of King Edwyn's personal guard'

'…possibly'

Ser Damon let the matter slip from his mind. He had to gather ten sturdy men for his task and had little time for distractions. Once the Master-at-Arms had left, Jayden found himself alone. He was relieved. For a moment, he worried what he would tell others about his bloodline. Instead of worrying about it all he went straight to his chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

In the castle courtyard, Ser Damon stood within a crowd. Among this group of men, he stood patiently waiting. Jayden stepped out into the courtyard via the large doors of the main keep with Kevin by his side. Instead of wearing his full armour plating, he wore his chain mail. Kevin carried his shield, showing the vigil of House Redfish for all to see. Jayden stopped and turned to Kevin 'You don't have to come, this could be dangerous'

'A knight needs his page' the boy replied.

'This isn't a battle. If you insist, but remember, stay away from the fighting if there is any'

Kevin nodded.

Jayden then stopped and held out his left arm toward his page. Kevin was quick to strap the shield onto Jayden's arm. Once it was firmly on, he followed behind the knight as he crossed the courtyard.

'Ser Damon'

The Master-at-Arms turned to see Ser Jayden approaching. The group parted and allowed him to join this circle of individuals. Among them, he saw Jaxar and Damon. The others were people he didn't recognise. Standing beside Damon was a tall, slender man. Rugged yet nimble. Over his shoulder, he carried a quiver filled with arrows. A long jagged scar reached from his left cheek right up to his ear. Ser Damon looked Jayden up and down, inspecting his armour closely.

'No armour plating?'

Jayden replied 'Chain mail will provide enough protection. Besides, without the plating its easier for me to remain hidden on patrol'

'Lightly armoured means light on your feet. Smart'

'Alight listen up!' Ser Damon called out 'Lord Rudge has tasked us scouting some bandit host. I don't intend to engage the rabble; however, if they want to fight I want you to cut them down. Unless that happens, I want you all to be careful. Don't take any wild risks and don't let these outlaws get the better of you. We will be going on foot so let's keep together and don't get fucking lost. Now, follow me and stay together'

The main gates were opened. All ten followed the lead of Ser Damon as he walked onwards. Jayden stood beside Jaxar as they followed the Master-at-Arms. With Jaxar on one side and the archer to his left, Jayden found himself in the centre of a column of men. All in a tight nit formation they marched, drudging along the Kingsroad behind Ser Damon. Castle Darry was gradually getting further and further away.

'We should have gone on horseback' Jaxar bitterly muttered.

The bowman scoffed at the Lord's squire 'Not used to walking long distances? Ser Damon said we walk so we walk'

Either side of the Kingsroad were grassy fields. If they were to walk through the grass, it just brush half way up their shins. Beyond the castle grounds grass would grow to be very tall. Beyond the castle walls everything seemed so quiet. Jayden felt the breeze brush gently against his cheeks. This moment of delight was interrupted. A man from the rear barged through the ranks and stood beside Jaxar. A thin man with close-set eyes, a rounded beard and dark stringy hair atop his head looked around then spoke to Jaxar.

'Bet ya a Copper Star we find nothing but a group of Wandering Wildlings'

His voice was nasally and brittle in tone. It was enough to deter anyone from talking to him. Jaxar rebuffed this footman.

'Well Merrett' he replied 'If we do, you can be brave enough to lead the charge'

'I ain't charging into shit. If Ser Damon says we attack, we attack. I ain't gonna be the one who disobeys his orders'

The tall archer intervened 'Get back Merrett…'

Merrett scowled his face at the archer but did as he was told. The man slipped back into position within the patrol. Jayden was disturbed by the voice and appearance of such a man.

'Pay no heed to Merrett. He's just a miserable bastard, always looking for a good fight'

Jayden was surprised, he looked toward the origin of the voice and saw the tall archer looking at him.

'Forgive me. I don't believe we have been introduced'

'My name is Ashter. Most in Darry call me Keen-Eye due to my skill with the bow. Hence I serve Lord Rudge as Master of the Hunt'

'How long have you served House Rudge?'

'Nearly four years now. I heard you were knighted by the king himself. Like yourself, I too earned my position to a matter that occurred on a hunt. I shot a bear down nearly half a league away. I was later named Master if the Hunt for my deed'

'It fills me with confidence to know a skilled Bowman is with us'

Further down the road was a smattering of hovels. Just off the Kingsroad, these hovels were built around a building. It had a thatched roof, no more than two stories high. Ser Damon raised his hand. Everyone in the formation came to a halt.

'Ser Jayden, Merrett and Podrick. That village, it should be busy around this time of day. Go and see where the villagers are' Ser Damon commanded 'We'll wait here. Report back once you find something'

Jayden felt his heart skip a beat; the order to explore an unknown village put him on edge. From beside him, he felt a hand. It patted him on the shoulder. He looked to see a man beside him. Along fuzzy brown beard hung from his face. Over his head was a large rimmed helmet. His right eye was murky, a long scar around his eye socket indicated he had been wounded terribly. He looked upon Jayden with his one good blue eye.

'After you Ser Redfish'

Pointing the way for the timid knight, the other two waited for Jayden to advance. Desperate not to appear craven, Jayden puffed up his chest and walked onward. Behind him followed Merrett and Podrick kept their eyes sharp. Jayden wondered what they would find in the village. Angry commoners? Violent outlaws? A tribe of Wandering Wildlings? All these possibilities went back and forth within his head. He did his best not to let his comrades see this panic grip his inner being. Resting his hand on the hilt of his sword handle, Jayden's fingers tapped along the handle frantically.

'You 'eard what Ser Damon told us' Merrett said as he noticed Jayden's hand 'No fightin' unless we're defendin' ourselves'

'I heard' Jayden muttered to himself.

Entering the village square there was a dead silence. The trio looked around, in certain places tool and items had been dropped. Merrett went over and inspected some of the items. One pile caught his attention. By itself was a copper pot with a dent struck into it, possibly caused by a strike from a blunt object.

'Somethin' happened here' he shared as he showed the other two the pot.

Jayden looked at the pot with confusion 'Why use such a thing to defend from an attack?'

Merrett shrugged and then dropped the pot down onto the ground. The trio stuck close together, going through the village carefully. None of them knew what to expect.

'What do ya think went on round here?' Merrett asked while scratching his head.

Podrick inspected his surrounding with his one good eye 'Some peasant riot or brawl between villagers it seems'

Approaching the one two story building in the village, Jayden saw the tavern sign above the doorway. The picture of a maiden with long flowing hair sat upon a throne with the words 'The judging Maiden' beneath it. This tavern had not been damaged. The windows had been barricaded from the inside. Standing in the doorway, Jayden knocked on the door. As Podrick and Merrett approached, a slot in the door slid open. Through the slot were two beady eyes looking directly at Jayden. Filled with distrust, he saw the other two approaching.

'You will have nothing from us Robber-Knight, be gone!'

Jayden raised his hand so the man on the other side of the door could see he was not armed 'Fear not. I am Ser Jayden Redfish, a sword knight of Lord Sulvan Rudge. We have been sent to investigate reports of a bandit host'

The eyes from inside the building looked through the door at the young knight. Shortly after, the slot slammed shut. After a few moments, the door slowly opened. In the doorway stood a tall yet sickly looking fellow, with bruises and scratches across his face he had endured much. Jayden looked over his shoulder. Just behind him were women and children huddled together in small numbers sat on the floor. Some were tending to wounded men lain on the ground. When Merret and Podrick saw this they were both in shock.

'What happened here?' Jayden questioned.


	6. Chapter 6

Leading the trio inside, the injured innkeeper quickly bolted the door closed behind them. He brought them to an unoccupied table. Jayden, Podrick, and Merrett sat on one side. The innkeeper sat on the other. He rested his arms on the table and let out a long sigh.

'It started four moons ago' stated the innkeeper 'we have been terrorized by some thuggish fellow and his band of brigands'

Podrick leaned in 'Tell us about this thug'

'At first, we thought they were simple outlaws. It wasn't till I saw him. An armored knight among there number I realized they weren't simple bandits'

'You saw a knight among them?'

He nodded in agreement 'not just among them. He was leading the outlaws. This Robber knight hid his face beneath his helmet. But I shall never forget his vigil; he bore it on his shield. A brown rat on a field of orange'

'What other demands did this Robber-knight make?'

'Only that we should follow him and surrender our weapons. Not that we had many. His men took all our weapons and sturdy iron tools'

'...he could use those tools if he needed too. Reforge them into weapons and armor'

Merrett was puzzled by all this 'If they were made from iron and copper they wouldn't be very sturdy'

'Perhaps this knight seeks to build an army and quickly. If he needed many weapons, he would take all that he could. A cheap sword is better than no sword...' Podrick shared.

Jayden looked around. It seemed the number of families gathered within the tavern were few in number. The village was too large if these few families were its only inhabitants. After thoroughly looking around Jayden asked 'is this everyone from the village?'

The innkeeper shook his head 'the Robber-knight promised lower taxes and knighthoods for men willing to join him. About two dozen went with him. The rest stayed because they wanted no part of this madness'

'This outlaw is recruiting men for an army?'

'That's what he said. He came in on horseback with men of his own, saying he was the rightful lord of Darry and that we smallfolk should follow him. Those who went with him by lure of gold and glory'

'How many follow this Robber-Knight?'

The innkeeper scratched his chin 'he first showed up with around fifty or so. Another twenty went to join him'

Merrett turned to Podrick 'Seventy men? He couldn't even breach Castle Darry with that many'

Jayden pondered on this further before asking 'why did the men return? We saw what happened outside'

'They came back demanding weapons and supplies. Said if we stayed out of their way, no one would be hurt. The women and children did as they were told and came in here. I protected them from these brigands. They took all they needed and then left'

'When did they last return?'

'The night before. We feared they would come again. Praise the Mother and the Warrior you and your men arrived Ser Redfish'

Jayden thought to himself once again. An idea began to formulate, once it took shape, he turned to Podrick 'Return to Ser Damon. Tell him everything we have learned and then tell him to bring the rest of the patrol to the village'

Merrett scoffed 'you forget yourself lad. You are not in. Charge of the patrol'

Jayden turned toward Merrett and coldly glared at him 'You will address me as Ser Redfish. I'm aware Ser Damon is in command. But I have a proposal to make our commander. A plan on how to deal with these outlaws'

Podrick nodded and then got up. He and the innkeeper made their way back to the main doors of the tavern. Jayden then gave Merrett orders 'Question the people here, ask them all they know about these brigands'

Jayden got up from the table. Looking around he then spotted the innkeeper, he saw he was just about to bolt the door closed. Quickly racing across the tavern, the young knight managed to interrupt the lengthy process.

'Is everyone from the village here in this tavern?' Jayden asked.

The innkeeper thought to himself 'aye, I think old Trentan is still in his hovel. It's just before the field toward the north-east. Not even half a league from here'

'Old Trentan?'

'He's a hunter, once served Lord Jorrel Rudge and then his son Sulvan Rudge. He left a few months after Sulvan succeeded his father'

'…why's that?'

The innkeeper shrugged 'Have to ask him. He never talks about it much'

'Did the outlaws go and speak with him?'

'…possibly. Not sure if he would have gone with them though'

Jayden patted the innkeeper on the shoulder, his way of thanking the man. Stepping through the doorway he allowed the man to close and bar it behind him. Outside Jayden turned toward the north and started walking. Through the village, he noticed the debris in the village square. Going further out, there was no sign of any struggle. Some of the hovels had been forced open but no sign of murder or anything else. For such a raid, things were so organized. Jayden wished he had time to investigate yet he had an objective. Walking beyond the village he noticed a Wheatfield a few feet away. The tall golden wheat stood still. There was no breeze to make them sway. Keeping his eyes peeled, Jayden tried to spot hovel of this recluse. All he could see was grassland in every direction. Either the innkeeper was mistaken or the hovel was within the wheat field itself. This strange villager could possibly live on a distant farm. Making it to the Wheatfield, Jayden was tempted to cut his way through this field. Not wanting to anger the farmer, he kept his sword in its scabbard.

Reaching the centre of this field, Jayden was stumped by what he found. Build among the golden wheat stood a lopsided cabin. Poorly built this large slanted hovel stood alone, surrounded by nothing but wheat. Composed of wooden planks in a circular style, the hovel was large enough for one doorway and had a small window with green tinted glass. A few feet away from this crooked home was an even smaller building. By joining together two long tables and attaching a door to it, this poorly built construct served the purpose of a shed. The door had been flung wide open, as if someone had been rummaging through it. It seemed as if these outlaws had been here and taken what they needed. Before he could investigate the door to the hovel flung open.

An old man appeared; he appeared well past fifty years. A large grey moustache clung to his face and could be mistaken for a small dog. Embedded in his weathered face were two faded bloodshot grey eyes. He wore a black tunic with old boots and brown breeches. In his hands he carried an aged crossbow pressed to his shoulder. Pointing it at Jayden, he stood in the doorway ready to pull the trigger and fire the bolt.

'And yet Randyll sends another of his men to take my tools'

Jayden realised he had a matter of moments. Raising his right hand above his head and tried to calm the tension.

'Calm yourself farmer. I am Ser Jayden Redfish, sent by Lord Rudge to deal with these outlaws'

Looking down his crossbow at the young knight, the farmer slowly lowered the weapon 'I can see Sulvan the shit finally decided to do something about this…'

The farmer spat onto the ground by simply mentioning the name of his lord.

'You have little regard for Lord Rudge?' Jayden inquired.

The farmer huffed 'I had the honour of serving Lord Sulvan Rudge, a useless bastard of a man. His father was more a man than he ever will be. Jorrel Rudge would never have allowed this to have happened. He would have put down these outlaws within a day'

'Lord Rudge is doing all he can. Hence why I am here, I'm part of the patrol sent to deal with these scum. I'm assuming you are Old Trentan. The Innkeeper mentioned you'

'Dawsin is doing the Seven's work protecting those people. Only heartless bastards prey on women and children'

Jayden slowly approached 'You mentioned the name Randyll earlier. Who is he?'

Trentan chuckled 'Sulvan Rudge's Bastard half-brother. Randyll Rivers, he's the one behind all this…'

'Are you sure about that? Is there any proof to your claims?'

'I'm sure of it. I'd bet my hand on it, I saw him among the outlaws'

'You actually saw him?'

'It's him. I know it. I can feel it in my bones. Mark my words, Randyll has returned!'

'Calm yourself. I'm not saying you lie. I simply need more than your word; did you actually see this Randyll fellow?'

Trentan turned around and slowly hobbled back into his hovel 'Go back to your master. Tell Lord Rudge his brother has returned and no man or woman in Darry will be safe from his wrath. I want no part of this madness, not again…'

Trentan walked back into his hovel and closed the door behind him. Jayden was alone, surrounded by nothing but wheat in every direction.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking back to the village Jayden had so many questions. Who is Randyll? Is he the robber-knight? Does he have an army? Why would he need one? What does Trenton know of this?

None of this made any sense to him. If he were to learn more, he would need to perform an investigation. With or without the permission of his Lord. Jayden felt excited by this, a chance to learn of secrets thrilled him. As he drew closer to the village the young knight noticed more people outside.

The rest of the patrol had entered the village. As he passed one hovel, he saw Jaxar speaking with a villager. Further in, he saw villagers and men of the patrol clearing away the debris. Carefully moving past the villagers and patrol, Jayden looked for Ser Damon. After a while, he spotted the knight speaking with the Innkeeper. Just in front of the tavern. Wasting no time, Jayden briskly headed toward the Master-at-arms.

'Ser Damon' Jayden said as he approached 'I must speak with you, privately'

The innkeeper bowed before Ser Damon then went back into his tavern. Leaving the two knights to themselves.

'You seem troubled Jayden' Damon commented 'where have you been?

Jayden looked around; ensuring no one else was listening.

'What do you know of a man named Randyll Rivers?'

Damon went pale as he heard the name. Frantically looking around he firmly told Jayden in a soft yet serious tone 'By the Father keep your voice down!'

'Who is he?' Jayden pushed.

Ser Damon felt uneasy speaking of this man in public. Signalling Jayden, he led the young knight around the side of the tavern. Once they had both gone around the corner of this cobbled building, Damon explains.

'Randyll Rivers is the bastard half-brother of Lord Rudge. That's all I know'

Jayden ensured no one else was there to hear them. Once the coast was clear, he shared what he had learned.

'I spoke with Old Trentan. He believes Randyll is this robber-knight they are speaking of. He had no proof but he suspects it's him'

'So he says this but has no proof?'

'He seems to think so'

Damon thought to himself 'you should return to Darry and inform Lord Rudge of what we have uncovered. Jayden, go with Ashter and inform Lord Rudge. Even what you have learned could be helpful'

'Podrick said you had a plan for dealing with these outlaws. What was it?'

'Only that we should garrison some men here. Stop the outlaws from returning terrorizing these people'

'An excellent suggestion. When you speak with Lord Rudge, tell him I think the same and he will send some men here'

Jayden agreed to the command and went to find Ashter. As he was about to walk back around the side of the tavern, Damon called out to him 'Ser Jayden…'

The young knight stopped and looked back to Ser Damon.

'Be careful' Damon spoke with concern 'Lord Rudge rarely speaks of this matter and I sense he has good reason not to. I'd advise you be careful who you share this with…'

Jayden knew how family matters could be deeply personal. Nodding, the young knight then went off to find the master of the hunt. Looking around he saw many members of the patrol, all of whom were engaged in clearing the village square of debris. Looking carefully, Jayden spotted Ashter speaking with a local woman. Jayden crossed the square and approached the Archer. Once the woman had finished her business with him, Ashter turned to see Jayden.

'Ah, Ser Redfish. Do you need something?'

Jayden stood close and spoke lightly '...have you seen Merrett?'

'Aye that I have, He said he was looking for you'

'Once I find him I must speak of him. After, you and I must return to Darry and inform Lord Rudge'

Ashter then pointed toward the tavern, Jayden turned and saw Merrett emerge from the tavern. The moment he saw Ser Redfish, Merrett quickly ran over and straightened his tunic.

'Ser Redfish' Merrett said seriously 'I spoke with the villagers as you asked. Most of them recount the nights with terror. Only one of them share anything useful'

'What was that?'

'One of the men they addressed as Khort. They also said he spoke directly to the Robber-Knight, seemed as if he were given orders. These orders were obeyed as he directed the men'

'Meaning this Khort is one of the knight's trusted men'

'Exactly'

Jayden realised he had something to speak to Lord Rudge about. Without much stopping him, Jayden ordered 'I must return to Darry at once to inform Lord Rudge. The two of you should come with me'

Merrett seemed unchanged 'As you wish Ser Redfish'

As Jayden set off for Darry, both Merrett and Ashter followed behind him. The trio slowly returned to the Kingsroad and began their journey. Jayden realised this was a prime opportunity to ask some discreet questions without raising suspicion.

'So' Aster said 'No Wandering Wildlings at all…'

'You never shook my hand' Merrett replied.

'Oh piss off. You still made a bet'

'I made a bet with Podrick. Not with you'

Jayden tried to steer the conversation 'Does Lord Rudge have siblings?'

Merrett seemed relieved 'He has one sister, Aniza, and has two brothers, Tarik and Walder. Tarik died when he was just a lad'

'How did he die?'

Ashter recalled 'He died during an escape apparently. That's what Maester Conin told us anyway'

Jayden stopped dead in his tracks and turned around 'House Rudge has a Maester?'

Merrett smirked 'Conin. Some prat from the Reach, been with Lord Rudge for many years'

'Aniza was married off to Lord Erock Harlton' Ashter added 'Walder was badly injured during a trial by combat. So much so people started calling Wheezing Walder. After Sulvan became lord, Walder went north and took the black'

Jayden took in all he had learned and then continued along his way. Trying to figure out where all this fitted together was a tremendous challenge. Before he could come to a proper conclusion, Jayden wanted to learn more. Unsure who he could share any of this with Jayden had to remain silent. Wait until he had allies at the court, perhaps then he could form a circle of trust with them. As of now, it was all a theory in his mind.

'Did you honestly expect wildings?' Ashter asked Merrett.

Merrett shrugged 'Sort of. I know they aren't all monsters like. My old man told me stories, of how the White Wolf brought them south in exchange for their 'elp. Even after the others were smashed some went back beyond the wall. King Edmure let them in the Trident yet…'

'Yet what?'

'I dunno. Don't think we shoulda let them passed the Crossing'

Jayden heard this and shared his thoughts 'You distrust Wandering Wildlings? Whatever reason for?'

Merrett felt cornered 'They were sent down 'ere by the Northmen'

'And you distrust them for that?'

'They ain't like us. They were set loose by White Wolf himself. He may 'ave trusted them but…you hear these stories'

'If it were not for the help of Wildlings there would have been no great victory. The King in the North decided…'

'Yer' Merrett interrupted 'The King in the North decided. The last time River Lords bent their knee to a Northern King it nearly brought doom on every House in the Trident'

Jayden realised what Merrett was referring to 'and those who were black hearted enough to orchestrate such a massacre were punished. House Frey no longer exists'

'House Bass is Frey blooded. The son of Edmure Tully and that Frey Bitch'

'That…that is true. Edmure was not so cold as to have his first son executed. He disowned him but granted him a Lordship. In exchange for him renouncing his claim to the throne'

Ashter raised his eye brow 'For the grandson of a fisherman you know a great deal'

Jayden tried to deflect '…growing up in Riverrun you…you learn much'

The trio continued along the Kingsroad toward Darry. With the castle just in the distance, Jayden tried to think where he could begin his investigation. Another option which seemed risky was to simply contront Lord Rudge. With all he knew and wanting to help the Redfish decided on what to do next. With courage and determination, he intended to ask Lord Rudge who Randyll is.

'Ser Redfish' Ashter called out.

Jayden turned his head ever so slightly 'Yes Master Ashter?'

'While growing up, did you ever see King Edwyn?'

Jayden's childhood memories filled his mind but decided to tell only part of them 'Many a time. From a distance but I recognised him. The spitting image of his grandfather Edmure, a kind and noble man'

'I heard you saved his life during a hunt. Tell me, what did he say after you saved him?'

Jayden stopped and turned fully. Trying to think of something, anything to tell him. With a vague idea he replied 'He…he just laughed. Laughed in relief of course'

'I can imagine so'


	8. Chapter 8

Passing through the gates of Darry Castle, Jayden wasted little time. He, Merrett and Ashter crosses the courtyard and pushed open the doors of the Keep. Navigating the narrow corridors the trio soon reached the Great Hall. Sitting at the head of the table was Sulvan. He was being served a bowl of steaming stew by Neel. Once the simpleton had placed the bowl on the table, he backed away and allows Lord Rudge to begin eating his meal. Using the small tin spoon Sulvan ingested a mouthful of the stew.

Jayden and his followers approached the table. The stood on the other end, directly opposite Lord Rudge.

'My Lord' Jayden said peacefully 'I have returned with word from Ser Damon. The village was raided by outlaws. They took their weapons and valuables. With your permission, Ser Damon wishes to garrison a small force in the village. To keep the outlaws at bay'

Lord Rudge took another spoonful of stew. One he had swallowed it; he looked at Jayden and his men.

'You could have sent a messenger' Sulvan states 'Why come all this way to tell me that?'

Jayden turned back toward his men. They both realised something was about to happen. They turned around and went to wait outside the great hall. Jayden looked at Neel 'you must leave us too my friend'

The servant simply grinned 'if ya say so Ser Knight'

Once Neel had departed the Hall, Jayden held both his hands behind his back and spoke.

'While inspecting the village I came across Trentan. A former courtier of yours my lord'

Sulvan furrowed his brow 'That he was'

'He claims he knows who is behind the raids. He says a man named Randyll'

The very mention of this name stoked Sulvan's attention. He stood up, kicking his chair back in the process.

'Randyll! How does he know?'

'Only a suspicion my Lord'

Sulvan let out a ghastly sigh, uncertain of what to say or do next. He turned his back on the knight while his mind tried to plan a solution. Jayden came out from his end of the table and went half way along it. Shortening the distance between the two.

'My Lord' Jayden spoke 'If this Randyll is a threat to your House, he must be dealt with'

'…indeed'

Sulvan remained where he was. Clenching his fist, he turned around and looked directly at Jayden with a certain glare 'I have a task for you Ser Redfish'

The Lord walked around the table so that he and Jayden were on opposite sides standing directly toward each other. Sulvan leaned forward and rested both hands on the table 'Ser Jayden. I need you to perform a task of great importance. You must travel to Castlewood. There you must seek out my sister, Aniza. She is married to Lord Erock Harlton, The Lord of Castlewood. I want you to take some men to Castlewood and meet with her. Tell her I have sent you. Tell her Randyll has returned'

'And what should I do after I have told her?'

'Return to Darry as quickly as you can. I must make preparations to root out these outlaws. If they are in the service to Randyll, I must be swift in cutting them down'

'Who should I go to Castlewood with? How many men should I take?'

'Take five men and no more. You may decide who goes with you'

'I shall set off once I have gathered my company'

'Very well'

Jayden quickly took his leave and went off to gather his men. Exiting the great hall, Jayden thought about going to the barracks and gathering his men. Just as he was about to head down the stairwell he saw Neel. This simple minded servant stood outside the great hall, waiting for his master to call him back in. Jayden saw this opportunity and jumped upon it.

'Neel' Jayden spoke softly, almost like a whisper.

He turned and looked at Jayden with that innocent smile unaware of everything.

'Can you take me to Maester Conin?'

Neel nodded 'As you say Ser Redfish'

The servant led Jayden through the keep and to a higher level. On the third floor of the keep, he took Jayden to a wooden door. Neel knocked on it, pushing it open he led the young knight inside. The chamber had two long tables pressed together in the center. Across it was an odd collection of glass vials filled with different substances. In one corner was a large bookcase filled with books. In another stood a cloaked figure facing toward a table working on something, whatever he was doing drew his focus. He completely ignored the sound of the door opening.

'Maester Conin?' Neel called out.

He was met with silence. Whatever this man was doing drew all his focus. Jayden could no longer wait; he walked toward the elderly man. When he was close enough he placed his hand on the Maester's shoulder. The elderly fellow turned around. One of his eyes had clouded over and his other eye was bloodshot. His weather-beaten face had many lines across it, almost like map. He looked at Jayden.

'And you are?'

His voice was dry and crude, seemingly devoid of manners and social grace.

'Ser Jayden Redfish' replied the young knight 'I serve Lord Rudge. To ask you something'

The aged Maester huffed 'I have little time for pleasantries and unwanted questions…'

Conin turned back to his work table. Jayden felt he wouldn't get through to this stubborn old man and knew he'd have to take harsh means to break through. The young knight walked beside Conin and tried to get between him and the table 'I must speak with you. About a man named Randyll'

Within moments the Maester stopped what he was doing. He looked at Jayden with his one good eye '…Randyll Rivers. My boy, this matter is black one indeed. Be wary of what you do next'

'And why is that?

Conin looked to ensure Neel was not close enough to hear. Leaning in, he whispered 'Because this Bastard nearly brought House Rudge to its knees'

'How did he manage that? Being a lowly bastard and such'

Conin stopped what he was doing. He put down his tools and turned back to the young knight 'Why do you wish to know?'

'Lord Rudge has sent me to meet with his sister in Castlewood…'

The Maester scoffed 'Oh, Lady Harlton. Yes, it makes sense now'

'What would?'

'That Randyll has returned and why he would. He would go there; she was at the heart of it'

'Heart of what? What do you speak of old man?'

The Measer waved his arm at the knight 'Go and find Lady Harlton. Once you speak with her, it will all be clear'

'But how…'

'I will speak no further on this. Be gone Ser knight!'

As the Maester returned to his duties, Jayden realised he would be unable to ask anything more of him. But even after this meeting, he had more questions than he did before. Jayden and Neel departed from the Maester's study. Closing the door behind him, Jayden now had to gather his party for the journey ahead. Turning toward the half-witted servant, Jayden gave the orders 'Neel. Go to the castle Barracks, tell any man whose pledged to House Rudge that Ser Jayden Redfish needs five strong men to meet him in the courtyard'

Neel nodded before darting off. Jayden took his leave and made his own way through the castle to the courtyard. Everything the crabby Maester had told him didn't explain as much as he thought. It all seemed a mess; he stopped on the stairwell just trying to process everything he knew. So far, it seemed Randyll had done something. Committed a crime of some kind that became public. A crime so severe it nearly brought doom to the rest of his family. What did Lady Harlton have to do with all of this? Reaching the bottom of the stairwell, Jayden encountered a familiar face. Just before him stood Kevin, the young wide-eyed boy stood holding a traveling pack filled with supplies. Jayden was startled by the sudden appearance of his young Page.

'Ser Redfish' he said with enthusiasm.

Jayden remained calm 'Kevin. How good it is to see you. Why do you look prepared for a journey?'

'I just crossed paths with Neel, said you were looking for men for a journey to Castlewood'

Jayden rolled his eyes 'I need experienced men. You may be ambitious but I need experienced men who know how to use a sword'

'I can use a sword and a bow very well'

Jayden then crossed his arms and decided to throw this young lad a bone 'Very well. Meet me in the courtyard soon. I will be selecting others to join my party for Castlewood. Once we have prepared we leave as soon as possible'

Kevin's eyes lit up with excitement 'Yes Ser Knight. I will prepare for one!'

The young boy sprinted down the corridor. Jayden watched with surprise as this edger boy rushed to the courtyard. Admiring the speed this boy could run at, reminded him of his own youth and how he would run about the courtyard of Riverrun.


	9. Chapter 9

Jayden passed through the main gates of the castle, in the courtyard, a small of men stood waiting for him. These were the men gathered by the half-wit; all of them seemed fairly able. Among their number stood Kevin, gleaming with excitement and that he would be joining them. The young knight cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the men present. Among their number were Merrett and Ashter. Keen as ever. As Jayden approached, the crowd fell silent and all turned their attention to the young knight.

'I require a party of men to join me on a task of great importance' Jayden spoke with calm confidence 'who among you will join me?'

Without hesitation; Ashter, Merrett, and Kevin all stepped forwards. Jayden was not surprised by their willingness to help. After a few moments, another of the crowd stepped forward, a muscular man a square brown beard and faded green eyes looked at him. He wore a Brigandine, a leather garment lined with small oblong steel plates riveted to the fabric. Over his head was an iron kettle helm strapped to his chin. Rested against his shoulder was a wooden shaft up to 10 feet long. Tipped with a relatively small head of steel.

'What's your name?' Jayden asked.

The man-at-arms relaxed and replied 'Elmar'

'Are you prepared to follow me and obey my commands?'

'You Ser Knight are sworn to House Rudge. If you follow Lord Rudge, I'll follow you'

A well-spoken answer, Jayden accepted that as a yes. The rest of the men remained silent. Now that he had his party he didn't care. All that mattered now was the journey and preparing his men for the task ahead. Jayden walked toward the four men and stopped once he was close enough, he addressed them informally.

'We leave for Castlewood soon. Gather what you need'

Three of the four departed. The crowd quickly dispersed. As Jayden was about to make his way to the main gates, he was intercepted by Ashter.

'May I have a moment Ser Knight?'

Jayden nodded. He stayed where he was and waited until the crowd had left. Once they were alone, Ashter shared his thoughts with him.

'If we travel along the kingsroad to Castlewood' said the bowman 'that will lead us closer to Herrenhal'

Jayden nodded 'I'm familiar with the route'

'I know for a fact Merrett and Elmar won't be pleased with that'

'As their commander, I will lead them through'

'What about the pup? Kevin knows little about the castle. What should I tell him if he asks, that there were wildings dwelling inside and will cut our throats if we dwindle too long there?'

Jayden then pressed a finger to Ashter's chest 'You will not scare the boy. We will go nowhere near the ruined castle. If he asks about it, you may tell him, but do not tell him all this just to strike fear into his heart'

The Bowman quickly brushed away Jayden's hand 'calm yourself, Ser Knight. I merely meant to advise you. I meant no disrespect to you or your decision. I only wish to advise you and offer my help'

Jayden's annoyance soothed over slowly. Like a fire slowly dying down. Jayden took a huffed 'I apologize Master Ashter. From how Lord Rudge reacted to my report from the village, he seems deeply concerned. Even as I spoke with Maester Conin, he would hardly speak about this Randyll'

'I'm sure there is little to fear. We will deal with this man when he shows himself'

'…I pray to the Seven that we can'

From the distance came the sound of footsteps. Jayden turned and saw the other three members of his company approaching. Slung over their shoulders they carried their supplies and whatever else they would need. Kevin had a traveling pouch over his back and in his arms had another one. Somewhat larger than his own, he held it out toward the young knight.

'I prepared your pack Ser Knight' Kevin spoke proudly 'Everything you might need for the journey ahead'

Jayden managed to hide his surprise as he took a hold of the pouch. Sliding his left arm through the strap, he let it hand over his shoulder then tightened the strap. He turned to Ashter 'Gather what you need Master Ashter'

Ashter quickly left for the barracks at a brisk pace. He had no intention of making the others wait for him. Merrett looked back to Ashter then to Ser Jayden.

'What were the two of you talking about?' he asked.

Jayden decided not to hide things from his men 'On our travels we shall pass close to Herranhal'

Elmar moaned in moderate protest but more out of concern. Merrett wasn't sure where to look.

'There are stories about that place' Merrett continued 'They say it's haunted by the ghost of that black-hearted king that built it. Burned alive by dragon fire'

'Not just that' Elmar interjected 'It's said the Wildling chief who fought alongside the White Wolf was made its lord, not long after the castle's curse consumed him. The wildings then fought among themselves. Most killed each other trying to replace that red-bearded bastard. Those that survived decided to return to their old ways. Now we have wandering wildlings.

Jayden put his foot down in front of every member of the company 'We will not be going to the castle unless I order us too! Is that clear?'

Within moments, the worry and back talk vanished. Kevin looked up at the two men; he saw their slack-jaws and how easily Jayden had managed to silence them. Gazing up at Jayden he was in awe. His bravery and confidence seemed boundless.

Jayden looked past the two, he saw Ashter emerge from the barracks. He staggered back to the group carrying a longbow and a quiver filled with arrows strapped to his back. When he was close enough, Jayden asked 'You are taking no provisions?'

Ashter re-joined the group 'My bow is all I need'

Accepting such an answer, Jayden felt they had wasted enough time as it was. Merrett then asked 'Are we not going by horse?'

Jayden impatiently replied 'We must reach Castlewood undetected. If Lord Rudge's enemy is stronger than we think then we must not do anything to alarm him. We will go to Castlewood without drawing attention to ourselves.

'Surely it would be wiser to get there with haste?'

'Right now we don't know where this Randyll is. If he and his men are watching Darry, we must do what we can to keep their eyes focused on the castle and not on us'

The men looked among each other, none of them had any other suggestions nor had the desire to challenge their leader. Once the matter was settled, Jayden turned toward the main gates of the castle grounds.

'Let us set off for Castlewood. Stay together all of you'

As he led the group toward the gates, guardsmen operating the gate had it gradually opened for the travellers. The five crossed the threshold of the gatehouse and strolled across the thick wooden drawbridge. Venturing out they heard the gatehouse close behind them, isolating them from the rest of Rudge's men. Jayden knew he would be solely responsible for these men under his command; he wasn't sure how he felt about that. While he had ordered other servants about during his youth, he had never held a military command. Maintaining his composer would be the best method. While serving Ser Clatton, he had never once seen his tutor display fear or uncertainty while sparing.

To his left, Jayden felt a presence. Glancing down, he saw Kevin standing beside him. His smile was so wide he could see all of the boy's teeth. Obviously, he was excited by the prospect of traveling to a different court, on orders by his master.

'I heard one of the men refer to you as pup earlier' Jayden shared with amusement.

Kevin seemed unaffected 'rightly so. My family's sigil is of a black dog on blue. Also, I'm young, hence the name pup'

'Kevin the Pup…hopefully it will change as you age'

'Hopefully. If the Warrior leads me to victory in battle or some other deed'

'Just perform your duty well and that will go a long way'

'As you say Ser Redfish'

Turning right as they reached the end of the drawbridge, Jayden led his company northward along the kingsroad. Unsure what the journey ahead would bring he did the best thing he could. He focused on the present, not allowing his mind and imagination to run wild. Trying to project an image of leadership was the best he could do to cloak his inner feelings.

'Prepared to see some wildlings pup?' Merrett asked Kevin in a mocking tone.

The young boy turned back 'I'm not a young bride before she's bedded. I'll fight anyone if I have to'

Merrett, Ashter, and Elmar all egged on the young lad in a boisterous manner. Elmar even patted Kevin on the back adding 'That's a good lad!'


	10. Chapter 10

Marching along the road Jayden led his company onwards. Behind him was Kevin, eagerly following his knight and leader. Merrett, Elmar and Ashter remained at the rear clustered together. Since they had headed south, the young knight tried to follow the route. Memorising the route via landmarks noted on the map. Further along the road was a bizarre looking tree. Carved crudely into the trunk was runic style of words beneath the image of the dagger. The entire party saw the tree and went toward it. Jayden was the first to inspect the tree; the runes carved into the bark had been carved into it with the tip of a dagger or some other sharp object. He couldn't make sense of the runic language and doubted if the others could. Merrett looked over Jayden's shoulder.

'Wildlings must be near' he muttered.

Jayden looked back to him 'Even so. Let's not dally here'

Elmar nodded in agreement 'Ser Jayden has the right of it'

The group continued on their way. With the lingering fear wildlings were near, the group remained vigilant. Further down the road stood another object related to wildlings. Atop a wooden stick plunged into the ground beside the road was an item that struck worry in the group. Atop the staff was the skull of a dear. Wrapped around the pole was Pale ivy, knotted together to create a chain of the plant. Seeing this disturbing sign caused everyone to stop dead in their tracks. The air tasted bitter.

'Perhaps we should find another path' suggested Ashter.

'Hello there'

This sudden voice came out of nowhere. The entire company drew their weapons and went into a circler formation. Looking around in every direction, they tried to see where the voice had come from. Jayden held his sword in one hand and raised his shield up high. In order for it to provide adequate protection but didn't obstruct his vision. All he could see either side of him were woodland in every direction. Trees began to rustle, everyone turned to the direction from which it came. From out of the undergrowth emerged a man. A slender man appeared. He was of middling height but broader in the chest and shoulders and taller than those in the company. His long brown hair was knotted, looked like a think coil of rope hung down his back. He wore wool and leather over which he draped a slashed cloak of black wool. Over his shoulder was a bow and arrow, his quiver half filled. His face was clean shaven, with grey eyes and a straight nose. As soon as he appeared the company all faced this wildling with their weapons ready.

'Who are you?' Jayden called over while looking over the brim of his shield.

'Gornell Steelsong, son of Aemon Steelsong' replied the stranger.

Jayden slowly lowered his weapon and shield 'Did you craft the marking on the tree back there?'

The stranger shook his head 'Others of my tribe crafted the staff and mark. They serve as reminders to travelers we were once here'

'Are any other members of your tribe close by?'

'Most of my tribe dwell a league north of here. I was among a few hunters sent forth to gather food'

Jayden turned his head back to the other members of the company 'Lower your weapons'

Elmar seemed startled 'are you mad? What if there are others surrounding us, ready to attack?'

'Do as I command'

Each member of the company gradually lowered their weapons. The tense moment had passed; Jayden sheathed his sword 'Forgive us. We assumed you were an outlaw and might attack us'

'I've received harsher welcomes from others in these lands'

Other members of the company put away their weapons. The huntsman slowly approached the group with a confident stride. When he was close enough he practically towered over the courtiers of Darry. Like a high-born noble looking down on his land from a great tower, he seemed imposing to those who looked upon him. The blood of the first men seemed to flow strongly in his veins given his height. Jayden stepped forwards, indicating he was the one in command. Merrett glimpsed Elmar; he had the exact same frozen expression upon his face.

'I am Ser Jayden Redfish' spoke the young knight 'a sworn knight of Lord Sulvan Rudge, Lord of Darry'

The wildling bowed his head 'Greetings on to you Ser knight'

'Do you hunt in the woodlands often?'

'When my tribe is in need I either hunt for food or toil in the fields for one of the many farmers'

Jayden thought to himself, he pondered upon this chance meeting as if the seven had sent this man to help him. Jayden decided to ask 'Have you ever been to Castlewood?'

Gornell crossed his arms as he poured through his memories 'I've been there twice to sell pelts to the merchants in Old Beehive'

'Is there a faster route to Castlewood aside from following the Kingsroad?'

'Aye. Through the woodlands is the fastest route outside of the roads. It's easy to get lost in there though'

'Would you guide us?'

Within moments he felt a hand pull him; Jayden turned around and saw Ashter with great concern.

'Are you seriously wanting to have this man lead us to Castlewood?' he asked frantically.

Jayden pushed Ashter's hand off his shoulder 'If we are able to reach Castlewood sooner than expected perhaps we can learn more about this Randyll'

'You're putting a lot of trust into the word of this wildling'

'Wildling or not, if he knows a faster route it should be considered'

'Maybe if we…'

'I will not sit here and explain myself to you Ashter. I am the commander of this company and I will decide our course of action'

Jayden broke away from Ashter and reached into his pouch on his belt. Taking out one of the five Golden Dragons gifted to him he showed it to the Wildling. Gornell's eyes fixated on the coin with great interest.

'If you lead us to Castlewood without harm' Jayden bartered 'I shall grant you one Gold Dragon for your help'

As Jayden slid the coin back into the pouch he waited to see the wildling's decision regarding the offer. He could see Gornell was thinking, his brow had furrowed and he scratched his chin with his fingertips. Lowering his hand, he had another question 'Would you need a guide to lead you back?'

'I'd follow the kingsroad back to Darry. We won't need a guide for the journey back'

Within moments Gornell extended his hand outward toward Jayden 'I'll gladly guide you'

Jayden then shook the wildling's hand 'I'll give you your coin when we reach Castlewood'

'Agreed, when do we leave?'

Jayden turned back to his company. He could see all of them were deeply worried; Kevin was the only one who seemed excited by all of this. Once this had settled in he gave the order 'We leave at once. Follow me; I'll be following Master Steelsong'

As the company begrudgingly followed Jayden, the young knight walked beside Gornell as they entered the woodland. The dense woods and tall trees provided an atmosphere of dread, thick tree branches partially blocked out some of the sunlight. Jayden looked about and had never seen this side of the Riverlands before. He looked at Gornell, he seemed comfortable in such a place. Experienced in traversing such a realm seemed second nature to him. From where he was he could almost hear Ashter, Merrett and Elmar grumbling. Being their leader the decision was his, being charged with such a task by a lord gave him the power to do so. Even with that kind of reassurance, he still didn't appreciate the bitterness from his followers.

'You haven't met many wildlings have you?' Gornell asked Jayden.

Jayden remained focused on following his guide 'What does it matter?

'You may not know the tale, but there one tale you should know, about a commander who favoured wildlings. Out of anger, his men turned on him and put him to the sword'

'And you are telling me this for what reason?'

'Constantly making choices that can anger your men will make them turn on you. While it hasn't happened now, be weary, it could happen when you think you're safest'

'For a wildling hunter you seem to know much'

'My father's father knew the man whose men turned on him. It is because of that man I live in the Riverlands and wildlings still walk these lands'

Jayden thought back to his time in Riverrun, under the tutorage of a Measter, history was a subject of interest for him. During one of those lessons he was taught about Wildlings and how they came southward. It was on the tip of his tongue; he tried to recall the name of the White Wolf. After such an education he struggled to remember what he was taught. If only Measter Cedrick could see him now, he'd be deeply disappointed in his former student.

'


	11. Chapter 11

Drudging through the undergrowth of the woods. Elmar, Merrett, and Ashter of the knight's company had their weapons drawn. Using their weapons to cut a clear path. Continually chopping and hacking their way through the overgrown grass, tree branches and bushes. Jayden and Gornell stood behind the trio while Kevin took in his surroundings. The young page was captivated by nature and how quiet things were. Merrett stopped cutting, he looked toward Kevin with annoyance and frustration.

'Stop your foolishness Kevin!' snapped the retainer 'Either help us cut a path or go ahead and scout for us'

The young page turned toward Ser Jayden. The red-headed knight nodded in agreement with Merrett. Pointing onward he commanded 'Go further on, take note of all you see and report what you see'

Kevin nodded. Without a moment of hesitation, the young boy darted past Merrett and Elmar and through into the woods ahead. Pushing his way through the grass and stepping over the overgrown roots. Gornell chuckled at the dedication of the lad. Jayden turned toward the Wildling.

'Something that amuses you Master Steelsong?' Jayden asked.

Gornell grinned warmly 'Oh, Your Page. Reminds me of my son Bolmir. So willing to serve'

'You have children?'

'Aye Ser knight. Two sons and a daughter. It is because of them I hunt, toil and scout for our clan'

'How far until we reach Castlewood?'

'If we keep going the way we are, we should make it there by nightfall'

'That quickly?'

'I have traveled these woods many times and know many routes you kneelers wouldn't'

'Kneelers?'

'Wildling word. Used to describe those who dwell south of the wall, as you kneel before kings and lords'

'…accurate yet kneeling isn't taken lightly'

The three men made it to the last line of overgrown roots. After a few swings of their weapons, the trio cut through the barrier imposed by nature. Merrett gave one last mighty swing of his sword and without resistance, it cleaved the branch in two. Putting away their weapons, the trio passed through the small gap. Soon after, Jayden and Gornell slipped through. A series of trees lay ahead; no undergrowth could hinder the group from their travels. The wildling walked on and took the lead. After making it a few feet away, he stopped and turned back.

'Where is your friend? The small lad?'

Jayden and others of his company looked around. In every direction, it was the same, mossy trees and dewy grass. From out of the distance Kevin came running. In his hands, he carried a Kite shield but just barely. Struggling to keep this shield from being dragged. As he came closer, Jayden could see a faded Sigil across it. Two blue towers, united by a bridge, on a silver-grey field. He recognized it only a few moments. When Kevin re-joined the group he approached Jayden panting, struggling to breathe. Jayden recoiled at the site of the shield. All except Gornell shuddered at the sight of it.

'Where did you find that?' Jayden asked with reserved anger.

Kevin lowered the shield and looked at Jayden over the rim of the shield 'I…found a…a grave'

'Show us'

Kevin lifted the shield up from the ground with both hands. He turned around and went back the way he came. Everyone followed the boy. Curious as to what they would find when they came to what Kevin had found. Leaving the dense woodland, the group saw a grassy meadow, not so far away was a grassy mound. Kevin ran ahead. Ascending the hill the group came upon a small area that had been marked out with stones to form a lot. Within the stones was upturned earth, placed upon it rested a single crystal. Beneath it was a folded piece of parchment. Indentation in the earth showed where the shield had been placed. Nearly undisturbed for decades. As the group circled the grave Jayden knelt down and took the folded piece of parchment from under the crystal. Getting back up to his feet Jayden unfolded the parchment and read what was held within it.

'What poor bastard was buried here?' Ashter inquired.

'Some Frey I'm guessing' Elmar replied before spitting onto the ground beside the grave.

'Why bury him? I thought all the other Freys had their bones thrown into the Bay of Crabs?' Merrett added.

Jayden cleared his throat to gain the attention of others. Everyone turned to see what they knight had uncovered.

'To those who stumble upon this mound' Jayden read aloud 'Here lies the remains of Walton Frey, first of his name, Survivor of the Great Frey Hunt, rightful Lord of the Crossing and the Last of House Frey. Upon his last wishes, the Sigil of House Frey shall be laid upon his body and the sword of his father shall be buried with him. He was laid to rest under the stars and granted peace by the Father as he was embraced by the stranger. Septon Semar, 346 AC'

Jayden folded the parchment and held it in his hand. The others looked at each other, thinking on what they should do.

'I say we leave the grave be' Gornell spoke breaking the silence.

The Rivermen looked at the wildling with scorn and disbelief. Merett couldn't remain silent 'The Freys were murderous turncoats who broke guest rights and betrayed not just their lord but their king. This Frey should have died like the others did'

'Well said Merett' Ashter added.

Elmar scratched his chin 'Did he really survive the hunt as the letter said?'

'I'd hardly know' Jayden stated 'There were stories of Frey bastards being spared. But I think those were just hear-say. Maybe one or two did. The Late-Lord had many children, noble and bastard alike. Yet, Kind Edmure was determined to find them all. Could he have failed to find one or two?'

Jayden looked down upon this grave; he knew the stories of the Freys and what they had done. A lowly bitterness toward this dead house caused a pain in his stomach. He couldn't remain silent on the matter.

'The Freys are rotting in the Seven Hells and their name is less than pig shit' Jayden proclaimed 'To be here, forgotten and buried among the grass, I see that as a fitting end to a house that had more pride than honor. We put the shield back and continue on our way. Nothing more'

Merrett sucked his teeth at the notion 'Oh Ser Jayden, at least let piss on the grave. I had an ancestor who died at the Red Wedding'

'No! We shall leave the grave as we found it'

The young knight then turned to the wildling 'Gornell. You will take point and lead us to Castlewood'

Gornell nodded 'As you wish'

Annoyed yet disciplined, Merrett remained silent and did not utter another word. Jayden placed the parchment back under the crystal where he had found it. Kevin struggled but managed to lay the shield back over the grave as it was before. One by one, each member of the company walked back toward the forest. Gornell then went with Elmar, Merrett, and Ashter to guide them. Jayden stayed for a moment longer. Kevin waited with him. The boy saw the young knight looking down upon the grave and then to the distance. Jayden sighed and wondered to himself. Kevin then looked around. All he saw was grass and heard nothing but silence.

'Something troubles you Ser knight?' Kevin lightly asked.

Jayden glanced toward Kevin 'My ancestors were victims of the Freys. They suffered because of what they did. Others who do not even share blood with their victims had more hatred for them than I. Yet after what they did, they are gone from this world. Strange that isn't it? How one choice can lead to the downfall of a whole family'

Kevin looked at the grave and then back to the knight 'Long ago, my family were landed knights sword to House Lannister in the Westerlands. My ancestor, Ser Mors Westford, refused the orders of his master. Because of that choice, he was stripped of his lands and his family were exiled. He was sent to the wall in hopes of redemption. There he was a Ranger and became known as 'The Butcher' for fighting the wildlings and hunting deserters. He himself deserted the Watch and lived to have other children. Because of his choices, my family still live'

Jayden looked at Kevin, this innocent looking boy who was barely off the teat hardly appeared of noble stock. His gleaming eyes had no hint of savagery in them. Nor could he imagine the blood of a knight flows through him. He and the young Page walked away from the grave and to journey on to Castlewood.

'Tell me' Jayden added 'What are the words of your House?'

'Death over Dishonour'

The young knight scoffed at the words 'After the tale, you just told me I find those words hard to respect'

Kevin mused 'They have been since our founding. What are the words of House Redfish?'

'…I…I do not know. So far, I am the only Redfish'

'Then Ser Knight you may decide whatever you wish them to be'


	12. Chapter 12

Drudging through the woodland the company pressed on. Gornell was leading them through the forest with keen eyes. Ensuring there were no dangers further away waiting to strike at them without warning. Ashter and Merrett were in the center, watching for anything the wildling had missed. Jayden walked beside Kevin. The young knight was silent, his mind raced. Jayden pondered on what his page had said to him moments before. His name now meant he was part of a knightly house, even if it were landless. His house had a Sigil yet no words. Pouring through his thoughts he tried to think of what words he could use as his own. Kevin was oblivious to Jayden's inner turmoil and enjoyed the glory of nature. Behind everyone, taking up the rear, Elmar rested his weapon against his shoulder. Casually following the company he was a part of.

From the distance, it was heard. Jayden stopped and raised his hand 'Hold!'

Everyone stopped and turned toward the young knight. Jayden looked past the two men-at-arms and toward Gornell.

'I hear water' he shared.

The wildling nodded 'The Blackwater. A great river, Castlewood is not far away' replied the wildling 'It sits on the banks of the river'

'That close?'

'Ser knight we are almost there'

'…lead on'

After a momentary pause, the company continued. Gornell led the company past a few more trees and then to a clearing. Passing the treeline the company emerged from the woods and appeared near the banks of a flowing river. Between them and the river was a road. While not as distinguished

As the Kingsroad it was clear for all to see. Leading them to the road Gornell stopped just before his boot touched it. He turned back, toward the young knight.

'Ser Jayden. I have done what I was asked' Gornell spoke honestly 'From here Castlewood is only half a league'

Jayden was surprised and bemused 'Are you not to lead us all the way?'

Gornell crossed his arms 'I have been away from my clan for long enough. They will start to worry about me. Besides, it is not far from here'

Jayden nodded in agreement. Reaching into his purse, he took from it one golden dragon. Walking toward his guide he held it out to him. Gornell took a glance at the glimmering coin with a grateful smile. Taking the coin before twiddling it between his fingers, Gornell patted Jayden on the shoulder with his other hand.

'Many thanks, Ser Jayden. The other knights in these lands come to me with drawn swords in efforts to drive me and my people away' Gornell shared 'You were the first knight not to do so. Not only that, you have treated me with respect and honor. I shall remember this. May your gods guide and preserve you'

Gornell took his coin and walked away from the company. As the wilding became further and further from the company, Jayden watched as he slipped off into the woodland. Just as the wildling disappeared from view, Merrett spat on the ground and broke this moment of parting.

'Fucking wildling' He muttered to himself.

Jayden heard his words. Clenching his fist, the young knight turned to the unruly man-at-arms and pressed his finger into the man's chest.

'Listen to me you swine of a man!' the knight cursed 'As long as you are under my command you will stand with any other man who serves me. I am a Redfish, do you know our words?'

Jayden stared right into the eyes of the low born man. Every other member of the company watched with anticipation. Waiting to see what would come of this. Jayden's tongue curled in his mouth, thinking on the words of other noble houses. Struggling, he decided on another course. Being honest and blunt he decided on words that were simple.

'Our words are' Jayden continued 'Leaders of all. As leaders, we will not accept fighting among our own men. If you continue to show this lack of discipline, you shall receive seven lashes. I cannot expect you to change your mind on such things but you will hold your tongue. I will not have you or any man turning my men against each other. Do you understand?'

Merrett's hateful beam of bitterness evaporated in the face of his commander. The lowborn man straightened his clothing and stood tall. With a reserved manner, he replied 'Yes Ser Jayden'

Jayden looked around at the others around him. All of them, including Kevin, saw the young knight fathered both the Warrior and the Father. Jayden rested his hand on the handle of his blade as he walked along the road. Others in his company followed behind him. Merrett at the rear with his head hung in shame. Kevin rushed past the other two and caught up with the knight as he strutted ahead. Looking up at him, sunlight shone down upon him. The light even reflected from his mail like the reflective surface of the river beside him.

'Leaders of all' Kevin quoted 'Very pronounced. Not like any others'

Jayden looked down to his page 'From one of an old knightly house to one of a young house, it pleases me to hear you say that'

As they followed the river it was not long until they saw it. Stationed on banks of the river stood a tall castle, surrounded by stone curtain walls. The walls were not tall enough to hide the roof of a great hall from the site. Looking upon this stronghold with glad tidings Jayden let out a sigh of relief. Half of his task was complete he felt. Pressing on, the young knight led his company to the seat of House Harlton. As they drew closer, men upon the castle walls saw their approach. Horns blasted in a repetitive tune. The company approached the gatehouse of the castle. Draped over the main archway was the banner of House Harlton, A silver tree on a field of green. From above appeared an armored footman. A guard to the castle gates. His face covered by a flat-topped greathelm.

'Who goes there?' called out to the guard.

Jayden came to a stop. His company came to a standstill. Looking up at the man atop the gates the young knight called back 'Ser Jayden Redfish. Sworn knight to Lord Sulvan Rudge or Darry'

'What business do you have in Castlewood Ser Jayden?'

'I seek an audience with the Lady of Castlewood'

'On what grounds?'

'It is one I can only discuss with her ladyship'

The armored guard withdrew from the gatehouse balcony. A few brief moments drew into longer ones. This absence grew concern among the members of his company. Agitation and unsavory utterings grew louder. Shortly after the same armored man appeared above them once again.

'Ser Damon of the Stormlands. Regent, Castellan and Master-of-arms of Castlewood will speak with you'

Moments later, the iron gates that barred entry heaved upward. Once they reached their full height and the gate was clear Jayden crossed the gateway with his company behind him.

'Strange'

Kevin looked up at his master 'What is Ser knight?'

'One member of a Lord's court holding such powerful positions is one thing. But to also serve as regent. If there was a member of the Lord's house that is one thing. But Damon, a lowly sworn knight'

'Is that strange?'

'It is not common'

The company passed through the gatehouse and emerged into the courtyard of the castle. Before the doors of the great hall stood a grand weirwood tree in the heart of the courtyard, towering over the people below. Many men in Brigandine armour patrolled the courtyard. Carrying Poleaxes in their hands and longswords on their belts. Round helms covered the top of their heads. Half helms were the common type of armour for men-at-arms. Groups of six or seven men patrolled the castle grounds and the walls of the castle. Those men not patrolling in formation were practicing combat with wooden swords on straw sacks propped up to look like men. From the way they struck these bags it seemed the stitching would tear loose.

From the steps upon the castle walls approached a stout man. Dressed in a gambeson this swarthy and hairy fellow looked on the arrivals. His orange beard and balding head made him a distinguished fellow among the others. Approaching middle age he was still strong and fit as any other man.

'Greetings on to you strangers' said the weathered warrior spoke 'I am Ser Gunthor of the Reach. Captain of the Guard for the Regent'

Jayden bowed his head 'Ser Jayden Redfish. These are my men. We have come from Darry and in the name of Lord Sulvan Rudge we seek an audience with Lady Harlton'

The Reachman knight huffed 'You must speak to the Regent first. He will explain everything. Come with me, I will lead you to him'

Following behind this aged knight Jayden and his company walked through the courtyard. They felt nearly a hundred eyes watch them with great scrutiny.

'There are many soldiers here in the castle' Jayden commented 'Is this normal in Castlewood'

'Best you speak to the Regent about that too' replied the Captain.


	13. Chapter 13

Guided by the captain, Jayden and his company walked between the walls of the great hall and the outer walls of the castle. High above them, the sound of footsteps sounded constantly. Patrolling all over the place, making the castle as loud as a city. Emerging from between the walls, the group found themselves before a seven-sided tower-like structure close to the wall but not tall enough to reach the walkway above. A pair of aged oak doors stood closed, above them was a golden seven-pointed star painted upon the granite. Every member of the company acknowledged it yet paid it no heed.

Jayden was the only one of their number who looked upon the Sept with his full focus. Standing in the doorway of the holy place was a stranger. This stranger had thick and long golden hair, neatly kept up. Dressed in grey robes with a belt tightly tied around her waist. On the belt was a crystal prism, a small symbol depicting the same seven-pointed star on the temple wall. The robed stranger turned toward the sound of approaching footsteps. The cloaked figure was a woman. Obviously a Septa. Thin lips and harsh eyes could strike fear into any man. For such a stern woman she was rather handsome for a holy woman. Jayden at least thought so.

'Greetings travelers' the Septa called out as she raised one hand gracefully as the other placed on her chest 'May the Seven guide you and watch over you'

Jayden and the Septa maintained eye contact until the company passed the septa. The young knight didn't look back. Something about that woman, her eyes and focus dug deeply into his very being. It passed after a moment or two. The company was led to the doors of the keep. Two guards either side of the archway pushed them open. Inside the castle, they went down wide corridors, led by the grizzled captain. Walking up another flight of stairs the group came to another set of doors. The captain opened them personally. Stepping into the great chamber, the company were overwhelmed by the natural light that flooded through clear windows on both walls. Far at the other end of the chamber was a dead weirwood tree. It's leafs all plucked and the trunk had been carved into a throne for the lord to sit on. On the Lord's throne, he sat. Reading a thick book with great focus, Dressed in a dark green tunic along with black boots and a black cloak. This man stood up from this chair, an inch taller and he'd be six feet. He wasn't like anything Jayden was expecting.

Angular lines to his jaw and brow, with one eye that squinted more than the other, though both squinted narrowly. Prematurely balding with long, yet neat, stubble that was erring on being too long to be stubble but still too short to be a beard. Even the way he stood beamed authority and intimidation. Lifting himself from the weirwood seat the man looked upon the strangers in his court. Jayden was taken back at first. Such a man was nothing he was expecting meet. Ser Gunthor approached the throne.

'You have visitors Ser Damon' the spoke aloud 'One requesting to meet Lady Harlton'

At first there was no response. Ser Damon finished reading a section of the book that captured his interest. When he finished, he closed the book and looked upon the group that had just arrived at Castlewood. The three men in common armour and clothing were of little interest. The milky faced boy was amusing to him. Most of all, he was interested in the young knight. Lifting himself up from the lord's throne Ser Damon looked upon Ser Jayden with calm and collected interest native to that of any lord.

'Are you the one requesting to speak with Lady Harlton?'

Brittle, deep and precise. The tone of voice of Damon was grime to behold. It didn't scare him but put the young knight on edge.

'That I am' Jayden replied 'I am Ser Jayden Redfish. Sworn knight of House Rudge'

Damon looked down his nose at the boy 'You're awfully young to be a knight'

'I was knighted by King Edwyn himself. I saved his life during a wild hunt and to show his gratitude he knighted me'

Damon glanced at the sword on Jayden's waist 'Have you used your sword before?'

'I know how to use it'

'That's not what I asked'

'…I have been trained to use it'

'Is that so?'

'Yes'

Damon inspected the other members of Jayden's company. This raggedy group of men-at-arms and courtiers appeared no more intimidating than an army of kittens. Young Kevin looked up to the towering regent. Damon then returned his focus to Jayden.

'Why do you seek an audience with Lady Harlton?' Damon pondered.

Jayden puffed up his chest as a show of strength 'Under the orders of Lord Sulvan Rudge, I have come to speak to Lady Harlton. She holds knowledge which is the key to the downfall of a possible enemy'

'Is that so?'

'That is why we have come to your court'

'…then you have come at a grim time indeed'

Damon retreated back to the weirwood throne. Sitting on it and pressing his back to the wood, the knight turned regent struck an imposing figure on a seat of power. Ser Gunthor stood to Damon's right with his hand on his sword, showing he too had power. Damon straightened his tunic before he continued 'A few days ago tragedy struck. Maester Timos, Castellan of Castlewood, was struck with a terrible fever. After a few days, he died. Lord Erok started to show signs of illness not long after. Out of fear, Lady Harlton took her children to the hall of a close friend to prevent their sickness from spreading. Before Lord Harlton became bedridden he named me Regent of Castlewood and appointed me Castellan. Reports of bandits raiding Old Beehive as such caused panic among the people; I had no choice but to raise a force to protect the smallfolk from these outlaws'

'I must insist I know where Lady Harlton is' Jayden persisted.

'Sadly I cannot reveal to you where she is. However, I can send a raven to ask her to return so you may speak with you. The only issue would be that it might take two or three days for her to return. Would you be willing to wait?'

Jayden looked at his company. His men were tired, even he was. Seeming wishing to be polite he gave the answer 'That would be gracious of you Ser Damon. We will stay for one night, it will let us regain our strength and hopefully, we can speak more of this tonight'

The regent turned to Ser Gunthor 'Have the servants prepare the guest quarters for five. Also have the great hall prepared for a feast, I wish to welcome our guests properly'

Merrett bowed before the regent 'Thank you Ser Damon'

A mousy looking woman in a grey dress beneath a brown apron came into the hall. Ser Damon rose his hand toward her 'Kari will take you to the guest chambers'

'Thank you Ser Damon' Jayden replied.

As the youngish woman led the company out of the hall the group were led up a flight of steps beside the hall's entrance. Transcending the stairs, the company came to another level of the castle. Making it to the first door on the left, the servant opened the door. Jayden looked in. He saw a single bed and a window that allowed light into the chamber. It was somewhat spacious. Five men could sleep there but most would have to lie on the floor.

'I'll bring sleeping rolls Ser knight' the servant girl spoke timidly.

As she walked out Kevin ran past her and into the room. Sprinting toward the bed in a childish fashion and climbed upon it. Resting himself on such a luxurious bed was such a rare treat. The cloth sheets were so smooth they could easily be mistaken for velvet. The boy rolled in it like a dog in the dirt on the ground. Elmar pushed past the others and went over to the bed. He shoved the boy off the bed, luckily Kevin landed on his feet on the other side.

'Stupid lad' decreed the courtier 'The bed shall obviously go to the leader of our company'

Jayden looked at the bed 'I need no privileges of command. I'm no Lord nor King. I shall sleep…'

Before Jayden could even finish his sentence, Merrett walked right past the young knight and laid himself down on the bed. Letting out a long drawn out breath of relief. 'If you need no bed Ser Jayden I will gladly take it'

'You have no respect Merrett' Ashter said with disbelief.

'You heard the Redfish. He needs no privileges'

Elmar stood at the end of the bed 'And why should you get it?'

Jayden got between his men 'If needs be, I'll ask for more beds or have this one taken away'

A knocking on the door disturbed this mediation. Jayden went to the door and see who it was, banging on the door. Expecting to see the same servant as before, Jayden was taken when he found a stranger on the other side. A portly man with a fat neck and grubby looking beard stood nervously waiting. His jerkin was fraying at the edges due to its age yet it seemed fairly sturdy.

'You must be the knight that arrived' said the stocky man nervously.

Jayden wasn't too impressed by the skittish nature of the man 'That I am'

'My name is Landor' continued the man 'Many call me Londor Good-heart on the account of my manner with the dogs. You see, I'm kennelmaster for Castlewood. I have something for you too'

Looking around to ensure no one else was there, Londor handed Jayden a scroll. Taking it from the chubby man the young knight inspected the parchment. Nothing special about it.

'Farewell Ser knight'

Londor departed without much warning nor a proper goodbye. Frantically walking away, he appeared nervous. As if he feared being seen by anyone.


End file.
